


【HP】 Then the Bell Rang/钟响

by lastkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastkey/pseuds/lastkey
Summary: 简介：麻瓜驱逐咒在某一天突然失效，原本神秘低调的巫师界在完全暴露的边缘垂垂欲坠。欧洲临时魔法管理联络处的麻瓜特派员哈里斯·霍洛韦和他的巫师搭档汤姆·里德尔被派去处理一桩发生在麻瓜界的年轻巫师失踪案……已完结。会有后续，时间不定XD
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【HP】 Then the Bell Rang/钟响

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：半AU！我流伏哈！ 姓名操作！年龄操作！长相操作！能操作的都操作了！人物OOC！原创人物！自设成堆！部分血腥暴力脏话加成！清水！是篇大杂烩！会有无聊走剧情的part！

“里德尔，你们巫师是不是对随时幻影移形到别人家里，还要求他正在休假、还穿着居家服的搭档去出任务这件事习以为常？”  
哈里斯·霍洛韦一边脱掉自己的居家服，给自己换上一件专门设计给麻瓜特派员的防咒背心，一边对正靠在墙上漫不经心地把玩自己魔杖的汤姆里德尔抱怨。  
“还有四个小时你的休假就正式结束了，我觉得四个小时完全可以四舍五入，不就等于你已经结束休假了么？”里德尔微微一笑，并不在意搭档的抱怨。  
哈里斯咬牙切齿地把手枪塞进腰间, “看来巫师的数学真不怎么好。”他看向靠着墙壁的里德尔，今天他这名英俊的搭档穿了件黑色的风衣，剪裁合体的黑色西装裤裹住了他搭档修长的腿，他的目光慢慢上移到被白衬衫和领带包裹住的胸口，不着痕迹地打量着。里德尔明显注意到了他的目光，抬起头用审视的眼神看向他，而哈里斯半点被抓包的负担都没有，“说起来，你倒是可以说一说晚上突然跑来到底为什么事了。”  
里德尔依然没有改变他的姿势，他拿着魔杖松松一挥，一张女孩的脸浮现在空气中，一秒后便慢慢消散。  
“一名十四岁的霍格沃茨拉文克劳昨日在麻瓜的酒馆里失踪了，她的名字是乔安娜·贝克。麻瓜种。”  
“报案人是谁？她的父母么？”  
“她的母亲已经过世了，她的父亲是一名麻瓜大学的教授。不过报案人不是她的父亲，是她的同学，拉文克劳的塞西莉亚·杜兰德。”  
里德尔止住不说了，哈里斯等了等，发现他似乎还真的说完了。哈里斯皱起眉头，“然后呢，就这样？这真的是分部给的任务？就这么点信息吗？这不会是你自己想拉上我跳的火坑吧？”  
他可是连伦敦分部的一封邮件都没有收到呢。  
里德尔假模假样地笑起来, “我可没有什么‘火坑’让你跳。而且你听到这样的案子难道不会为那个女孩担忧么，我的英雄？”  
“啧，别这么叫我！”哈里斯厌恶地别过头。他压下心里的不适，迅速冷静下来，思索了一下开口问道：“未成年巫师在麻瓜界失踪，如果我记得没错的话，这不是今年第一起了，是上次的法国人还没被抓干净是吗？”  
里德尔不置而否：“或许。”  
“总之我们得先救出女孩。”哈利说道。  
“当然还要揪出幕后主使，生死不论。”  
生死不论，哈里斯反复琢磨这个词，这个男人的冷酷他早已习以为常，可是不管多少次，汤姆·里德尔总是会让他想起了以前的某些事情，厌恶和憎恨几乎要在心里破土而出，又被他狠狠按下。  
冷静点，别像个小姑娘一样一惊一乍。哈里斯默默告诉自己。

“所以就是那个小酒馆对吧？有建筑平面图么？”哈里斯拿着里德尔递给他的望远镜，调整好焦距，站在毫无一丝光亮的黑暗楼道的窗户边，仔细观察着他即将要进入侦查的酒馆。  
里德尔做事滴水不漏，幻影移形来的地点就是目标酒馆对面一栋住户楼的黑暗楼道里。  
那家小酒馆坐落在两条街的相处，四周昏暗的路灯还不如酒馆临街窗户透出的暖黄色的光。哈里斯可以清晰地看见酒馆里面摆放着几张台球桌、老虎机还有吧台，吧台上方还挂着一台电视机，正在播放体育赛事。几个人在打桌球，还有几个人则围坐吧台，似乎正在聚精会神的看着电视上的节目，似乎是某台打算对伦敦跨年烟火进行直播。  
哈里斯特别留意了一下酒馆周围的墙壁，并没有发现什么反巫师的标语，里面的客人似乎也不像巫师，看上去就是普通人。他放下小望远镜，对里德尔说：“我想不明白为什么十四岁的女孩会来这种  
看上去毫无吸引力的小酒馆，就算是七十四岁的时候我都不会想来。”  
像这样的廉价小酒馆常客基本都是附近居住的上了年纪的居民，一个年轻的小女孩实在没有理由来到这里。  
那么她可能不是自愿来的。  
里德尔嗤笑道：“拿自己做比较，霍洛韦，你可真的是越长越成熟了。”  
哈里斯没理这个挑衅怪。  
在哈里斯放下望远镜思索之前，里德尔一直注视着他。在哈里斯察觉到他的目光，不满地看过来的时候，他才慢悠悠问道：“所以你现在的瞳色就是你原来的瞳色对吗？”  
哈里斯愣了一下，暗道一声糟糕：他被一下子出现的里德尔拉走的时候根本什么都没带，就只有一身居家服，所有的衣服装备都是里德尔给他的，当然里德尔不可能给他递来一副拿来遮盖瞳色的棕色的隐形眼镜。  
“不是，这是隐形眼镜，你拉我过来的时候我在看电视。”哈里斯下意识否认道。  
里德尔挑眉，没对这个破绽百出的说法发表意见，只是轻轻说道：“确实绿色更适合你。”他在哈里斯反应过来之前转移了话题：“现在我们下去看一看好了。正好那家酒馆要迎来新客人了，我们可以跟在他身后混进去。”  
哈里斯重新拿起望远镜，透过镜片看向酒馆门口。一个男人正站在街道上，犹疑地抬头看向酒馆的门口。

能让内森·贝克感到后悔的时候不多，能想起的唯二的两件都和家人有关。第一件后悔的事无疑是没有在妻子去世的时候陪在她身边；第二件便是不该在发现女儿骗了他整整三年在私立中学上学，实际上是在英国某个不知名的魔法学校学习怎样成为一个女巫的时候和她大吵一架，一气之下还还夺走了她的魔杖。  
在乔安娜摔门而出的瞬间，内森就感到了后悔。他那被怒火和恐惧塞满的脑袋逐渐冷静下来，他回到了书房，打开了他的电脑，犹疑地输入了“巫师”这个关键词。  
一个触目惊心的标题就这样跳进他的眼里：  
“戈德里克山谷惨案：数十名村民被自称巫师的恐怖分子杀死”  
戈德里克山谷。他还记得这个案子，那是十一年前的事情，之前似乎就有预兆，接连有人目击穿着长袍的人在行动，还不断有人声称自己的记忆似乎被篡改了，但是公众并没有当真。直到戈德里克山谷惨案的发生，巫师这个只在小说和电影出现的概念就这样以一种极度血腥的方式突然出现在公众视线当中，这桩至今未曾侦破的惨案仿佛一滴水滴入烧开的油锅，哗地一下溅起恐惧油花。  
拥有比自己更强大力量的人，即使只是少数也足够让普通人拉紧自家门窗，出门拿着怀疑厌恶的目光打量着一切表现不正常的人。  
那时候的政府首脑付出了大量的精力去安抚民众，还要提防自己的对手借机获得大量选票，幸好他并不是唯一一个需要应付这些的人：在作出了数次的尝试后，面对越来越愤怒恐惧的民众，和前所未有庞大的反巫师游行示威，世界各国麻瓜政府在各国魔法部的默许下，于某次峰会上公开决定不再隐瞒魔法界的存在并且成立能够处理相关事务的机构，该机构将由一半的麻瓜和一半的巫师组成。  
欧盟作出适当回应，成立了欧洲临时魔法管理联络处。  
未知的力量使得世界人民都沸腾了，有人害怕巫师会给自己生活造成的伤害；有人兴奋巫师的存在，并且希望自己也能获得这样的力量；还有人则漠不关心，依旧沉浸在自己的生活里，觉得巫师离自己的世界很远。内森·贝克就是最后一类人。  
那时候的内森沉浸在妻子去世的悲痛当中，忽视了自己三岁的女儿。而当他意识到的时候，他和女儿之间已经无话可说。  
幸好女儿除了话少了点，也很乖巧。内森暗暗下决心，他会保证他自己的女儿受到最好的教育，以后走她自己想走的路。  
但这不包括成为一名巫师。  
我不是个好父亲。内森悲哀地想。他浏览了所有他能浏览的所有网页并且发了一封邮件给大学里研究巫师学的同事，内心明白自己可能只能接受女儿的新身份，更何况与其说他恐惧于女儿巫师的身份，倒不如说是对女儿长达三年的欺骗感到被背叛。  
内森出神地盯着桌子上他抢过来的女儿魔杖，猛然意识到已经深夜了，自己的女儿还没有回来。

报了警之后，警察遗憾地告诉他像这类巫师相关的案件他们无权干涉，必须要先转交给欧洲临时魔法管理联络处。就在他失控地朝警察大喊：“你们就不能先做点什么吗？！”的时候，他脑海里突然响起了一道低沉轻柔的声音：  
“为什么你不自己找你的女儿呢？她就在这里。”  
那声音仿佛魔鬼的呢喃，而他是被迷惑的浮士德，愣住似的喃喃地说：“对啊，我为什么不自己去呢。”  
和声音一起出现的还有一串地址，它自动浮现在自己的脑海里，怎么也抹不了。  
那串地址指向一间离自己家好几个街区的小酒馆，内森现在就站在这间酒馆的面前，犹豫而警惕地打量这间酒馆。  
他知道这一切都不对劲，自己脑海里凭空出现声音，还有那串地址，更别说自己根本抗拒不了来到这里的莫名冲动，所有的一切刻意巧合地如同蓄谋已久的陷阱。  
若真是这样，设置这个陷阱的人似乎有点过于漫不经心了，他甚至不屑于用更婉转更隐晦的方法来指引内森。  
可这也是他目前得到的唯一的线索了，就算是陷阱他也得走一遭。  
内森摸了摸口袋里本该属于乔安娜的魔杖，深吸一口气，走上前推开了酒馆的门。  
“您好，想喝点什么？”内森刚刚坐在吧台上的时候，吧台的酒保就笑容满面地凑过来。内森舔舔嘴唇，点了杯水。在酒保送来一杯水的时候，他拉住酒保，翻出了相册里乔安娜的照片，带着紧张和焦虑问道：“请问你有见过这个女孩吗？”  
酒保凑过来细细端详了一下照片，最后摇了摇头：“我上的是晚班，并没有见过这个女孩，不过我上早班的同事应该还没有离开，我可以带你去后厨问问。”  
内森在酒保话音刚落的时候便迫不及待地站起来，跟着酒保去了。  
酒保带着内森在前面走，酒保推开后厨的门，里面除了凌乱地摆着一些还没放进洗碗机里的杯子碗碟，空无一人。内森突然反应过来，转身就想推门逃走，却发现不知怎么地，那扇门却怎么也拉不开了。  
“别费劲了。”原本还挂着热情的笑容的酒保如今正面无表情地拿着魔杖指着他，“昏昏倒地！”  
在内森还没有完全反应过来的时候，他突然被一个人扑倒在地，倒地的时候连带着原本放在台上的杯子碗碟都掉了下来，乒乒乓乓碎了一地。  
“别动！”那个把内森扑倒在地的人在他耳边低声喝道。内森惊魂未定地向上看去却只看见一头黑色的乱发。  
那名酒保来不及对骤变的形势作出反应，一下子就被一道恶咒击中。他强忍着痛楚想要反击的时候，就被对方的缴械咒击中，紧随而来的是更强力的恶咒。  
“啊——”  
外面似乎听到了后厨的骚动，内森听到有人在敲门的声音，好像是酒馆里别的服务员想要来看看后厨发生了什么事，可是推门的时候却发现怎么都推不动。  
“里德尔！够了！”  
内森现在才彻底回神，他惊恐地看向酒保所在的地方，却发现那名酒保正躺在地上痛苦地大声嚎叫翻滚，一个穿着风衣的男人正站在酒保前面无动于衷地看着他。  
那名男人似乎察觉到了内森的目光，缓缓转过脸，露出如雕塑般线条完美无可挑剔的侧脸。他注意到了此刻内森与他身上男人的姿势，突然冷冷地命令道：“从地上起来，该走了。”  
还压在内森身上的乱发男人一下子站起来，还顺便拉了现在有点手脚无力的内森一把。内森虽然不明白这两个人是怎么冒出来的、又是为什么而来，但他良好的教养还是让他下意识说了声谢谢。  
“不客气。”那个风衣男人并没有理会他，反而是那个乱发男人礼貌地回答道：“我是欧洲临时魔法联络管理处的哈里斯·霍洛韦，”哈里斯拿下巴指了指还站在那里的风衣男人，“他是汤姆·里德尔，是名巫师也是我的搭档。”他说完，便皱眉看向还在地上痛苦翻滚的酒保，对旁边面无表情的里德尔说，“够了！如果你不想让我再向总部投诉你一次的话就让他停下来！”  
里德尔轻蔑地勾了勾嘴角，虽然对此不齿，却还是对那名酒保挥了一下魔杖，“昏昏倒地。”  
内森看着这一切出神，他呆呆地想：这就是巫师么？我的女儿就是要成为这样的人吗？  
“你们……你们到底怎么突然出现的……”  
“我们一直跟在你的身后，只是你看不见。”  
内森不禁打了个寒战，看不见还比自己强大的巫师，难怪那么多人会对此感到恐惧。  
“这位先生，”哈里斯打断了内森的走神，“请问你和失踪的乔安娜·贝克是什么关系？”内森听到了女儿的名字，一下子回神，“她是我的女儿，我是来找她的。你们……”他犹疑地打量了一下那两位自称特派员的男人，“你们是为了我女儿的事来的吗？”  
“是……”哈里斯似乎还想问一些什么，却被外面一阵急促的敲门声打断。他不满地看向里德尔，“我以为你已经学会了施消音咒。”  
“你该对他说。”里德尔抬脚踢了踢那名瘫在地上、昏迷不醒的酒保，“我们该走了。”  
哈里斯看了一眼惶惑不安的内森，“带他一起走。”  
里德尔挑挑眉，“随你。”说完这句话，他便走过来，在内森惊异的目光中抓住了哈里斯的手。哈里斯也一下子抓住了内森的手肘，这样被人擒制住的姿势让内森不安地想要甩开。哈里斯加重了力道抓住他，对他敷衍地说了一声别担心，便转头和里德尔打商量：  
“回伦敦分部？”  
“不。每天都想着回分部的你是被分部收养的宝宝吗？”里德尔断然拒绝。  
哈里斯深吸一口气，提醒自己别跟脑子不正常的人动气。  
“那你想去哪里？”  
里德尔没有回话，而是以命令的口吻对内森说道：“想着你家的地址和样子。我们去你家。”  
内森愣住了，可不知为何他抗拒不住想要照着这个男人的话做的冲动。  
几乎是他家的样子和地址刚刚浮现在脑海里，他就感到自己被什么狠狠挤着，五脏六腑都要移位的感觉，一点都透不过气来，在他已经到了极限的时候，那种感觉突然消失，双脚刚刚触碰到地面，便忍不住跌坐下去，他就像一个在麻袋里困了好几天刚刚被放出来的人一样大口大口呼吸着新鲜空气。  
哈里斯看上去脸色也有些苍白，幻影移形带来的不适感他可能一直都不会习惯。但是和里德尔做搭档这么多年了，他好歹没有像内森一样丢脸地跌坐在地上。  
“你的手怎么了？”  
“什么？”哈里斯一下子没有反应过来。  
“刚才就觉得粘腻。”里德尔放开一直抓着的哈里斯的手，对着连哈里斯都不知道什么时候有的手上大口子挑挑眉，“我发现你真的有就算不战斗也能把自己弄伤的本事。”  
哈里斯仔细回想了一下，发现可能是自己扑倒内森的时候，一不小心撑在满地的杯碗碎片上，在他不注意的时候再手上划开了一个大口子。  
里德尔对哈里斯的手不在意地挥了挥魔杖，那道看上去颇为骇人的大口子瞬间愈合了。  
“谢谢。”哈里斯有点不自在地道谢。余光瞟见了还坐在地上还没有缓过来的内森，打算稍稍得寸进尺一下：“要不你也给他疗个伤吧？”  
“你刚才把他保护得那么好，他会受什么伤。”里德尔退后一步，将魔杖和手一起插进风衣口袋里，十分自来熟地坐在了别人家的沙发上，还舒适地翘起了二郎腿：“要问那个人什么就快点问吧。”  
哈里斯懒得去说他。他从地上将内森搀扶到了沙发上。内森好像刚刚从幻影移形的后遗症中缓过来的样子，他看了一眼四周，发现是自己最熟悉的家，不由将今晚以来的警惕稍稍卸下，“你要问什么问吧，只要能找到乔安娜。对了，我叫内森·贝克。你……”内森有点犹豫地看了一眼哈里斯，“也是巫师吗？”  
“我不是。”哈里斯语调平淡，“贝克先生，请问你什么时候发现女儿失踪的？”  
“29日，我发现她在背着我上魔法学校，和她吵了一架，她就离家出走了。”内森疲惫地将脸埋在手里，深深地叹了口气。  
哈里斯继续问道：“那你报案了吗？”  
“30日一早就报了。可是警方说要移交给欧洲临时魔法联络管理处。”  
哈里斯面上不露声色，心里却疑窦丛生：这么说报案人应该是内森·贝克，可是为什么里德尔说报案人是塞西莉亚·杜兰德？  
“那你为什么会突然到那间酒馆去？”  
“因为……”内森不知怎么有点犹豫，他拿余光瞟了一眼似乎正在沙发上百无聊赖地把玩魔杖的里德尔，决定不能这样放过自己心里的怀疑，不管怎样都要先验证一下这两人的身份：“话说，霍洛韦先生，请问你和你的同伴能不能一起出示一下你们的证件？”  
哈里斯对这个突如其来的要求感到了些许惊讶，但鉴于自己确实没来得及出示证件证明身份，他还是点了点头同意了。他正要掏出口袋里的证件的时候，一下子顿住：糟了，他本来好好在家待着，穿着居家服就出来连外套都是搭档给的人哪里会带什么证件？  
“我放在你外套内衬口袋里了。”一直不出声的里德尔突然说道。哈里斯脸色不变，伸手掏出证件的时候，还是不由地在心里骂了里德尔一顿。  
这个人！果然一切都是准备好的！  
内森只是匆匆瞥了一眼哈里斯的证件，他犹豫地看向毫无动作的里德尔，哈里斯注意到他的目光，便说道：“他懒得带那种东西，我可以为他证明。”  
内森看上去并没有放心多少，“我在脑子里听到了一个声音，是那个声音告诉我地址的，然后我就来了。”  
哈里斯点点头，继续对内森说：“那乔安娜失踪前有什么异常吗？”  
内森苦笑着摇摇头，“要说异常，我和她吵了一架应该就算吧。她本来还说想带同学来家里一起跨年……”  
同学？是不是报案人塞西莉亚·杜兰德？  
“……你们在那间酒馆，是不是因为那个地方和乔安娜有关？”  
“因为据说那是乔安娜的失踪地点。”哈里斯脸上不禁流露出了一些惊讶。内森并不知道那间酒馆就是乔安娜的最后失踪地点，仅仅是听到了一个声音似乎不足以作为他孤身一人来到酒馆打听女儿的理由。虽然这样想着，但哈里斯并没有把疑问表现出来，而是转了个话题：“可以带我去乔安娜的房间里看看吗？”  
内森点点头，双手撑在膝盖上从沙发上站了起来。他似乎还有点身形不稳，但是他还是在哈里斯伸手要扶他的时候，稳住了身子，拒绝了搀扶，“在二楼，我带你去吧。”  
“谢谢。”哈里斯转头看向还坐着的里德尔，“你不打算去？”  
“没兴趣。”里德尔冷淡地回应道，“而且你知道的吧，可能会有人马上找到这里来的。我可是这里唯一的巫师，这样的事你去干就行了。”  
哈里斯翻了个白眼，跟着内森上楼了。

“这就是乔安娜的房间。”  
那是一间很大的房间，床的一边靠着窗，而床的另一边摆着梳妆台，上面的瓶瓶罐罐被规整地放进亚克力架里和收纳盒中；床的正对面就是一张很大的书桌，上面摆放着两个相框，还有几本书，还有一张纸和笔，剩下的书都被收进旁边巨大的书架当中；书架再过来就是衣帽挂钩，上面挂着一间带着蓝色兜帽的拉文克劳学院服，蓝色格纹领带也被主人顺手挂在了上面。  
尽管知道不该，哈里斯·霍洛韦还是对这套霍格沃茨的学院服起了一抹了不可抑制的怀念之情。  
内森看见哈里斯正盯着那套衣服，便不禁开口说：“乔安娜说这是他们学校社团活动的服装……”  
哈里斯笑了，“不，这是霍格沃茨的学院服。”  
“霍格沃茨？就是乔安娜现在读的那个魔法学校的名字吗？”内森疑惑地问道。  
“对，”哈里斯收回自己的目光，深呼吸一口气，看向这个疲惫、内疚、似乎还有点好奇的父亲，“乔安娜属于拉文克劳学院，她一定很聪明。”  
“是的，乔安娜她从小表现就很好，成绩也很出众。”内森忍不住用了一种杂糅着心酸和自豪的语气，“如果她能平安回来……”  
“你会阻止她上霍格沃茨吗？”哈里斯突然打断了他。  
内森没有在意哈里斯几乎无礼的举动，他只是远远凝视着乔安娜书桌上的相框，其中一格相框里是一张他和去世妻子带着刚刚一岁的乔安娜一起在自家花园拍的照：“不，霍洛韦先生，我不会再阻止她了，只要她能平安回来，让我做什么都行，”他说着摇了摇头，“先生，你一定觉得我会很害怕魔法，可是谁不害怕未知呢？我不是在害怕乔安娜成为巫师后会伤害我，我是在害怕未知的力量会伤害乔安娜。”  
“你想了解魔法。”哈里斯低声说。  
“是的，为了乔安娜。我已经上网搜索了相关的信息，但是还不够。我需要学习的恐怕还有很多。我也发了邮件给研究巫师学的同事了，只是他还在放假，我希望他可以尽快回复我。”  
“巫师学？”哈里斯好奇地问道。  
“是的，是刚刚设立的年轻学科，全欧洲的研究人员恐怕不超过五个。其中一位研究员就在我就职的学院。”内森尽量平静地回答道，却掩不住语气里对自己学院淡淡的自豪。  
“这很公平，”哈里斯笑了笑，走向刚刚内森视线所及的书桌，“霍格沃茨也有麻瓜研究学。互相了解不管在什么时候都是第一步。”  
“我希望是，”内森疲惫地叹气，“先生，你说你不是巫师，但是你似乎对巫师界很了解？”  
“相对而言，确实很了解，毕竟工作需要。”哈里斯拿起内森一家相片旁边的相片，是乔安娜和以个穿着霍格沃茨校服的女孩子一起坐在草地上的照片。两个人都朝着镜头微笑，身体距离远远超过陌生人应有的社会距离，应该是乔安娜关系很好的朋友。哈里斯放下相框，拿开那张纸上斜斜摆放的笔，拿起那张纸，纸的开头用娟秀的字迹写着：亲爱的塞西莉亚。哈里斯忍不住挑挑眉，继续读了下去。  
“亲爱的塞西莉亚，  
你最近过得好吗？之前和你约定一起来我家过新年的约定很可惜不能实现了，我父亲发现了我在霍格沃茨上学的事情。我很抱歉，或许我们可以……”到这里，信戛然而止。  
哈里斯放下那封信，转头问内森：“贝克先生，请问你知道塞西莉亚·杜兰德这个人吗？”  
内森皱起眉头使劲回忆道：“乔安娜确实说过她想要带一位很要好的同学回家，那名同学就叫塞西莉亚，但我不知道是不是姓杜兰德。”  
那应该就是了。乔安娜看来和这个塞西莉亚关系很好，她还打算邀请塞西莉亚回家来玩，但是计划被打断了，那是什么在她写信的时候打断了她呢？话说回来，杜兰德这个姓他是不是从哪里听过。  
“贝克先生，请再详细描述一下那天的情景。”  
“那天……”回忆那天对于如今的内森只剩下痛苦和悔恨，但是他还是尝试着努力叙说了出来：“那天我发现乔安娜在骗我之后，我们就大吵了一架，我还夺走了她的魔杖。她就气冲冲地上楼了。我还在冷静的时候，她突然下楼，想要要回她的魔杖，我告诉她魔杖已经被我折断了锁进了保险柜，她就冲出了家门……”  
哈里斯皱起眉头，不赞同地盯着内森，严肃地对他说：“魔杖对于巫师来说十分重要，你永远不该以这样方式夺走她的魔杖。”现在一个未成年巫师没有魔杖，还在鱼龙混杂的小酒馆失踪了，她可能会遭遇的危险不可想象。  
“你确实没有一气之下对她的魔杖做出什么不可挽回的事，对吧？”  
“我没有，我只是一时气话，”内森小心翼翼地从口袋里掏出了乔安娜的魔杖，“现在我只希望我现在能亲手还给她。”  
可以肯定的是，在乔安娜写信的时候应该发生了什么事，让她改变主意中断了写信并且想要要回魔杖；如果里德尔关于报案人的说法正确，那么塞西莉亚·杜兰德那时候可能正与乔安娜在一起。  
杜兰德……这不像是一个英国姓，反而像是法国姓……  
在英国魔法界的法国人……未成年巫师失踪……  
有什么答案就要在他脑子里呼之欲出的时候，他突然听到了两声噼啪的声音并立马认出这是巫师幻影移形的声音。来不及再去想杜兰德，他果断地把内森拉到一边，正好躲过一道向他们袭来的恶咒。  
哈里斯迅速瞄了一眼正在攻击他们的巫师，对方只有两个人，站位一前一后，两人都已经抽出魔杖，肯定马上就有下一波攻击。他一边把内森推到一边，就地一滚躲过一道咒语的时候迅速地掏出手枪，防咒的特制子弹破开空气直冲一个离他最近的巫师而去。巫师几乎在他掏枪的时候便手腕一抖甩出一道“盔甲护身”，可是子弹已经呼啸而来，就这样正好撞上那道咒语，一下子就撞出激烈的火花射进那名巫师的肩膀中。子弹还残留的后坐力震得他手臂发麻，以至于丢掉了魔杖，而伤口处难以相信过的惊人疼痛让巫师不禁倒退几步，下一颗哈里斯的子弹呼啸而来，一下子击中他的膝盖，巫师一下子跪倒在地，兜帽随着他的动作落下，露出了一张哈里斯熟悉的脸。  
是那个酒保。  
看来这次这名酒保学会消音咒了。要不然动静都这么大了！里德尔这个杀千刀的怎么会还没上来！  
另一个巫师看见自己的伙伴已经倒下，决定速战速决将魔杖转向还傻傻看着这一切、手里还拿着乔安娜魔杖的内森。  
哈里斯一下子察觉到了他的意图，可是这时候开枪也救不了内森！  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
操！  
他使出全身的力气扑向内森，一下子夺过本属于乔安娜的魔杖。不熟悉的魔杖触感让他手心冒汗，手里的魔杖似乎也和他多少年没有再用过魔杖的手一样在微微颤抖：  
“除你武器！”  
从魔杖尖端发出的红光和对方的绿色光相碰撞。不详的绿光因为这道咒语而削弱不少，可还是止不住它直冲内森而来的势头。  
早就预料到这点的哈里斯挡在了内森的身前，他右手拿着魔杖，左手持枪朝那名巫师连开两枪。子弹划开空气，没有经过任何咒语阻碍的子弹比上一颗威力更大，同样也分别射中了那名巫师的肩膀和膝盖。剧烈的疼痛顿时袭中了巫师，无力握住魔杖的他和他的伙伴一样半跪在地。  
可是这时他的震惊盖过了疼痛：“你……”是巫师？  
然而这时的索命咒也刚好击中了挡在内森前面的哈里斯，从胸口蔓延来的强烈疼痛感还有突如其来的黑暗像只张开了血盆大口的怪兽瞬间吞噬了哈里斯。  
昏迷前他似乎听到内森正在大喊：“里德尔先生！霍洛韦先生他……”

霍洛韦？哦，哈里斯·霍洛韦……可这是谁呢？为什么他会叫这个名字……他原本的名字不应该是……  
他原本的名字是……

“哈利·波特。”  
鼻尖闻到的是泥土混着焦糊味，往日带着土腥味和青草香味的土壤属于他小时候最欢乐的回忆：詹姆斯和西里斯总喜欢在自家花园里逗弄他，和他一起玩耍，还没拥有自己魔杖的他总是因为走不稳路或因为父亲和教父的恶作剧而面朝下摔一个大跟头，花园的泥土让他灰头土脸、哇哇大哭，这时候詹姆斯就会在莉莉谴责的目光中把他抱起来安慰他。  
可现在这种味道让现在他忍不住干呕，钻心咒的余威似乎还残留在四肢，让他全身上下都被疼痛和无力感浸泡着。  
“哈利·波特。你还在霍格沃茨上学是吧？”他的脸被一只手轻柔而不容抗拒地抬起，声音的主人带着一副银白色的花纹面具，只露出一双带着轻蔑笑意的冷酷黑色眼睛。  
耳边不停地传来尖叫声、求饶声和怒骂声，还夹杂着那些带着面具的巫师得意的大笑声。他还可以听见自己身后，房屋被焚烧倒塌的声音。哈利的双手都在颤抖，他的全身都在发抖，不知是因为恐惧还是愤怒。  
“你看，要是知道你还是个学生，我说不定会再等你几年。”那个戴着面具的人似乎很可惜的样子，他抬起另一只手，用哈利已经被折断的冬青木魔杖轻轻地拍着他的脸，“毕竟我也想知道孪生魔杖对战会是什么样的情景，闪回咒说不定会意外地有趣，而现在的你太弱了，而且这样可能你的父母也不用那么早就替你死了。”  
哈利发出一声绝望呜咽，他想撕心裂肺地大哭、大喊，可是他死死地忍住了。他不敢看向旁边倒下的詹姆斯和莉莉的尸体，只能怒视着他仇人的眼睛。  
他不知道他的眼睛已经带着泪光，他不知道他绿色的眼睛已经被身后的火光所映红，只知道他可以带着怒火直视他的仇人，就算面具遮盖了脸，也想把他唯一露出来的黑色眼睛用血与泪刻在自己的心里的；可他却没有面对亲人死亡的勇气，连余光瞟见都觉得是灭顶之灾。  
被他怒视的仇人却突然在这一刻笑出声：  
“多好的眼神啊，”那个人轻轻说，“我果然没猜错，拥有我的孪生魔杖的人迟早会是个麻烦。”他轻笑着，语气轻松得仿佛他正在和哈利闲聊，“不过好在，今天我就会把麻烦解决了。”他故意在哈利面前张开手，已经被毁掉的冬青木魔杖就这样顺着地心引力落在土地上，无助得连一声轻响都听不见。  
“魔杖已经断了，接下来轮到你了。”  
话音刚落，哈利突然动了起来。他一把推开那个人的手，那个人忍不住因为这股意外爆发的力量一下子往后倒退几步。哈利忍着眼泪和悲伤一下子滚到一旁从莉莉的手中用力抽出她的魔杖，直指那个杀了她的人。她曾把魔杖握着如此之紧，就连死前都不曾松开，莉莉想为自己的家人奋战到死，而她也做到了。哈利忍耐多时的泪水因为这个认知变得沉重，慢慢顺着脸颊而下。  
怎么会这样呢？他以为他只是放假回家，回到他在戈德里克山谷的家，和往常一样在饭菜的香味和与朋友的闲逛中度过万圣节的假期。明天都要返校了，早上莉莉还让他少吃点怪味豆，可现在怎么 就……怎么就这样了呢……  
那个人略带惊愕地望着自己被推开的手，仿佛想不明白一个遭遇了两次钻心咒的十六岁男孩怎么还会有这样的力气，殊不知哈利已经把刚才积蓄的力气全部用光了，此刻他握着魔杖的手微微发颤，站起来的双腿几乎要撑不住自身的重量，全靠愤怒和意志在死死支撑。  
“你是谁？为什么？”哈利听见他用着沙哑的声音在问。  
“为什么这个问题我已经告诉你了，至于我是谁，”那个人带着面具，似乎在笑，可是他黑沉不见底的眼睛却闪过一道冰冷的红光，“死人不必知道。”  
一声凤鸣突然划破天际，那个人眼神一变，像是意识到了什么。哈利趁他愣神的时候，带着愤怒和咬牙念出了他原本以为自己一辈子都不会念出的咒语：  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
那个人反应很快，可是咒语更快，那道咒语似乎擦着他的胸口险险而过，又似乎不是，哈利根本没注意去看这道咒语是否对那个人造成了伤害，他已经身心的双重折磨精疲力尽了，未成功的索命咒耗光了他最后一丝力气，可他无法无视那个捂着胸口、正危险地盯着他的人，  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
哈利几乎觉得自己躲不过了，他的一滴泪水轻轻地砸在他母亲的柳木魔杖上，那一点泪在这血腥而充满火光的晚上显得那么地无足轻重。  
可能这就是结束了吧。  
这样想的时候，一只火红色的凤凰冲到了他的面前，吞下了那致命的魔咒。

自那噩梦的一夜过去之后，哈利再次醒来的时候发现自己并不在圣芒戈，而是霍格沃茨的医疗翼。校长告诉他，他已经被公认为戈德里克山谷数十名死难者之一，他的父母也是，而他的断掉的冬青木魔杖在事后已经找不到了。魔法界里只有少数几个人知道他还活着，而他是戈德里克山谷为数不多的幸存者之一。  
“我们需要你，哈利。”邓布利多向来睿智慈爱的蓝色眼睛此刻盛满了悲伤，校长握着他的手轻轻地说：“魔法界需要你活下来，作为证人；我需要你活下来，作为我的学生；你的朋友还有西里斯，都需要你活下来，作为哈利·波特。”  
可他最后还是选择了一条不作为哈利·波特的路。  
哈里斯·霍洛韦，一个不会魔法的麻瓜，出生在苏格兰，去了伦敦上学，没等考上大学就辍学了。他也有一头乱糟糟的头发，不过他的眼睛不是明亮的绿色，而是平淡无奇的棕色。在戈德里克山谷惨案让魔法界露出冰山一角之后，考试受训然后成为第一批欧洲临时魔法管理联络处的特派员，领着比别人要丰厚的薪水，干着巫师和麻瓜都不喜欢还比其他人都危险的活，更有一个比世界上任何人都可怕的恐怖分子搭档，可谓是每天都把命放在头顶上走钢丝线。  
所有在魔法界的一切仿佛消失匿迹，有时候他真的有种错觉，自己是不是从小在麻瓜界长大。  
只有他的姓还在时刻提醒着他过往的一切。每次提笔写下自己的名字、每次被别人这么称呼的时候，熟悉的苦涩悲伤就会冒着泡在他心里慢慢升起。

“哈里斯！喂，你醒醒！”  
哈里斯迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现自己躺在里德尔怀里。  
他愣愣地和里德尔对视，他家搭档闪过一丝看不清的情绪的深潭般漆黑的眼睛和在那个充满火光的夜晚里，一双带着轻蔑笑意的黑色眼睛慢慢重合在一起。  
“！”  
下意识地一把推开里德尔之后，哈里斯在一秒钟之后渐渐回神，他看了一眼自己的胸口发现自己上身已经被脱光了，不过披上了一件属于里德尔的黑大衣，而只穿着衬衫的里德尔手上拿着一件已经破掉的防咒背心和一件哈里斯的外套，哈里斯瞬间明白过来，应该是里德尔及时赶到，迅速脱下被恶咒污染破坏的防咒背心，估计还给自己施了治疗咒，要不然他感觉应该更糟糕一点。“呃……”，他尴尬地看着里德尔瞬间不善的脸色，有点心虚地解释：“只是清醒后的应急反应……”  
里德尔冷哼一声，彻底地放开了哈里斯。哈里斯猝不及防被他摔在地上，一下子牵动了被魔咒击中的胸口，他疼得“嘶”了一声，旁边的内森赶忙过来扶他到乔安娜的床边。  
这时候他才发现，刚才袭击他和内森的两个巫师一个被五花大绑，已经昏过去了（又是那个酒保，真可怜），还有一个倒是醒着，就是眼神飘忽不定，没有焦点。  
“夺魂咒？”  
里德尔脸色依然不好看，他连看都没有看哈里斯，但还是点了点头，补充道：“还有一些吐真剂。”  
“……你这样真的不会被投诉吗？”  
“如果我被投诉，那么那个投诉人只能是你。”里德尔将冷淡中带着点莫名复杂情绪的眼神投在哈里斯身上，片刻后才转身冷漠地回答道，“你现在可以随便问他们问题了。”  
哈里斯为搭档异常冷淡的态度缩了缩脖子，心里疑惑和焦虑已经满到要爆炸，但他识趣地没有表现出来，而是以一种虚心好学生的样子继续询问里德尔：“你知道杜兰德家族的巴泽尔·杜兰德么？”  
“来自法国的巫师，刚刚在英国魔法界站稳脚跟，据说还和马尔福家族布莱克家族这些家族私交甚好。怎么了？”  
哈里斯有点犹豫地看了内森一眼，发现他神色茫然，显然不知道他们在说什么，“……我们是不是在总部的重点监控巫师名单上看见过巴泽尔·杜兰德的名字？”  
里德尔这时才转过身，似笑非笑地看了他一眼，“你说呢？”  
他果然早就知道！杜兰德和多个涉嫌未成年巫师拐卖的嫌疑犯过从甚密，很可能利用自己的势力参与了多起巫师拐卖案，只是苦于没有任何证据再加上和杜兰德私交甚好的巫师界大部分自诩纯血巫师的家族对所谓的临时魔法联络管理处都嗤之以鼻，根本不可能配合调查。分部只能在半年前就把他列入重点监控名单并向所有特派员公布，要求他们在任务过程中多留意蛛丝马迹。哈里斯和里德尔都有这份名单，只是那份名单上对于哈里斯来说简直让他想起读书期间头疼掉发的魔药学论文，而里德尔明显对于这些接受良好。所以他肯定早知道了！哈里斯不满地想，但是他还是尽力控制面部表情，“你能问问那个巫师……”  
“自己问。”里德尔丢下一句话就转身出了门。  
哈里斯目瞪口呆地看着他离开的背影，不满地嘟囔道：“这都是什么脾气……”他准备起身，胸口还是有点隐隐作痛，就是大冬天裸着上身感觉不太好。他用里德尔的风衣裹紧自己，极力忽略掉上面属于那个人的味道，对内森犹豫地问道：“刚刚里德尔看见我……做了什么了吗？”  
内森一脸疑惑，“没有，里德尔先生是在你倒下之后才出现的。话说，”他有点怀疑地问道，“霍洛韦先生原来是巫师吗？”  
哈里斯沉默了一会儿，轻轻地回答：“曾经是吧。”说完，不想继续这场谈话的哈里斯慢慢走向那个已经被施了夺魂咒的巫师走去，巫师眼神茫然无焦点，仿佛没意识到哈里斯的逼近。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
巫师茫茫然的视线焦点落到了哈里斯身上，“克里斯托弗·迈尔。”  
“好，克里斯托弗，你的上头的人是巴泽尔·杜兰德吗？”  
巫师出人意料地摇了摇头，“不是。”  
哈里斯皱起眉头，“那是谁？”  
“麻瓜……一个很有钱的麻瓜。”  
“那你知道巴泽尔·杜兰德这个人吗？”  
“知道……是他介绍给我这份工作的。”  
“什么工作？”  
“为那个麻瓜做事。”  
哈里斯决定直接切入正题：“你们把乔安娜抓到哪里去了？”  
“谁是乔安娜……”  
“就是这几天被你们抓走的霍格沃茨的十四岁学生。”  
“那个泥巴种……她被带去伦敦了。”  
哈里斯按住激动得想要上前质问更多的内森，对他摇了摇头，轻声说：“冷静点，”他继续发问，“你知道是伦敦哪个地方吗？”  
巫师看上去更加茫然了，“我不知道具体在哪里，我对伦敦不熟悉。”  
“所以呢，英雄？进展如何？你看上去好像陷入了困境。”里德尔不知道什么时候又回来了，他看上去和先前又别无二致，正抱胸靠在门框上，仿佛之前那种复杂的情绪只是哈里斯的错觉。  
“都说了别那么叫我！”哈里斯忍无可忍地低吼，“里德尔，给我手机，我要现在就联系分部让他们对杜兰德的出行记录和约翰米勒的个人信息进行交叉对比。”  
“你现在联络分部只能得到紧急救助，毕竟主要办事处的人大多数都下班了，你难道还寄希望于那本来就没什么效率的情报科在新年前夜给你加班加点弄名单么？更何况就算他们真的这么做了，以他们的效率没有三个小时是不行的吧，现在离失踪早就超过了48小时，”里德尔说着瞥了内森一眼，“到那个时候……”  
哈里斯忍不住打断了他，“那你说怎么办！”  
里德尔笑眯眯地、慢慢站直身子朝那名巫师走去，轻轻地说：“要我说，我们不是有更简单的方法么？”站在哈里斯身旁的内森不知为何打了个寒战，而哈里斯握紧拳看着他走近那名巫师，却没有发声阻止。  
“我在外面等你，”哈里斯沉默片刻后低声说道，他一把拉住似乎感觉到了什么可怕的事情的内森，将他拽出了房门。

难言的沉默从刚刚走出门之后就一直笼罩在内森和哈里斯身上。从哈里斯把内森拉下二楼，并一起坐在一楼的沙发上时，内森就一直将脸埋进自己的手掌中，颓废地坐在沙发上，仿佛一只失了斗志的鸵鸟。  
“霍洛韦先生……”内森突然打破了沉默，将脸从手掌里抬起来，他仿佛结束了什么心理斗争，脸上有一种奇怪的解脱。他艰涩地问，“你……会相信里德尔先生吗？”  
哈里斯奇怪地看了内森一眼，一点都不明白他为什么这么问，但他还是老实地给出了自己的答案：“大多数时候会，有些时候不会。”他想了想，又加了一句解释，“他不是什么好人，却是我的搭档，如果在工作中连我自己的搭档都不相信的话，我真的不知道能相信谁；可是有些时候，”哈里斯呼出一口浊气，想要缓解内心突如其来的复杂感，“我知道他对我有所保留。”他决定换一个保守一点的说法。  
“那么霍洛韦先生，我有件事想告诉你，”内森像是真正地下定了决心，“那个声音……那个出现在我脑海里的声音应该是里德尔先生的。”  
哈里斯挑起眉，他发现他没有自己想象中那么惊讶。  
“本来我也不确定，也在犹豫要不要告诉你，可是刚才他……”哈里斯听到二楼的房门打开的声音，警觉地对内森做了一个噤声的手势，内森一下子打住话头，他面上似乎有些惶惶不安，也不敢转头去看正在下楼的里德尔。  
“你没有对他做多余的事对吧？”  
“你的意思是除了摄魂取念之外的么？”里德尔施施然地在哈里斯旁边的位置坐下，“那倒没有，毕竟我要是真的做了，你不会同意的。”  
“我是不会，”哈里斯沉声道，“所以，在哪里。”  
“克莱斯特菲尔德街上的一家酒店里。”注意到哈里斯略带疑惑的神情，里德尔面无表情地解释，“麻瓜驱逐咒早就失效了，巫师们也是时候学着融入麻瓜了。”  
哈里斯点点头，算是接受了这个解释，“那我们出发吧。”哈里斯制止了内森想要跟着站起来的举动，“贝克先生，请你在这里等我们，”他看着那位父亲焦虑和疲惫的神情，不禁难得放柔了声音，“不用害怕，你的家人肯定会回来的，乔安娜会回到这里来的。”  
里德尔面无表情地看着这一幕，眼里极快地闪过一丝厌恶，但他隐忍了下来，给哈里斯留了一点时间让他完成在里德尔看来浪费时间、完全没必要的安抚工作。  
“走了。”里德尔像往常一样朝哈里斯伸出手，示意对方搭上他的手以便幻影移形。在注意到哈里斯面上的抗拒之情之后忍不住嘲笑道，“我看你是一辈子都适应不了幻影移形了，别想开车去伦敦，快点，别浪费时间。”  
哈里斯不情愿地搭上了里德尔的手。

在跨年夜的伦敦街头，即使是平时只有神色匆匆的行人的市郊现在也会有许多兴奋的年轻人在街上喝酒跳舞，朋友们三三两两凑在一起，讨论着下一年可能还是不能实现的愿景。  
即使是里德尔也会对突然出现在街上引起众人恐慌而要递交报告、召开听证会的繁琐规定感到不耐。也不知道是不是故意的，他谨慎地选择了某座公寓楼后面的垃圾桶旁边，哈里斯一落地还没等眩晕感和恶心感过去，就被垃圾的恶臭味熏得忍不住干呕起来。  
“去你的！里德尔！”  
从刚才起心情就不怎么好的里德尔终于因为哈里斯的窘迫模样，今晚第一次真心实意地笑了一下。可是等到哈里斯彻底缓过来的时候，等着他的还是里德尔的冷脸。  
“你到底在气什么啊……”哈里斯忍不住抱怨道。  
“没什么。”里德尔转身就走，没有一点谈下去的兴趣。  
现在哈里斯其实还有点担心和焦虑，他其实不确定里德尔是不是真的发现了自己会魔法的这件事了，因为只有这样才能解释里德尔自他醒来之后格外阴晴不定的样子。他心里深处其实有道声音在肯定他的猜测，也知道这会意味着什么，但他还是不愿意这么早去面对这个情况。  
太早了……虽然知道会有这么一天但还是太早了……  
“直走拐弯，再过个马路应该就是那个酒店，”里德尔在前面领路，似乎毫不在意哈里斯突然的沉默。而哈里斯在自己的思绪中后知后觉地回味过来，“你……来过这里？”  
里德尔似乎在前面笑了一下，“我说没有你会信？”  
不会。哈里斯在心里默默补充了这个答案。  
“我是来过，不为什么，只是顺路来看看而已。”  
“因为杜兰德？”哈里斯下意识问道。  
里德尔脚步一顿，还没半秒便恢复正常，“算是吧。有件事我没告诉你，杜兰德在这里其实长期订了一间房间，他似乎也很经常进出那一家乔安娜失踪的酒馆。这个人很有野心也很有胆子，敢碰巫师拐卖的买卖，就是不够狡猾，想干大事却一点能力都没有，根本不懂得掩盖行踪，也敢用自己的真名来订房间，真不知道他是在看不起谁。”嘲讽之意几乎包裹住了他低沉好听的声音，如蜜糖砒霜般剧毒甜蜜。  
哈里斯没再说话，他决定将自己专注于眼前的工作上，“或许你还记得是哪一间房？”  
“记得，2140房。”里德尔迅速回答道，此时他们已经走到了十字路口，“待会儿还是老规矩，你先上楼看看他们在不在，我布置完反幻影移形咒后会跟上来的。”  
哈里斯没忍住讽刺道，“刚才在房里的时候你怎么不布置？”这样就不会有两个不速之客了。  
里德尔冷笑地瞥了他一眼，“那或许现在我也不该布置。”  
“算了，你待会儿记得跟上来，我可不觉得我能再应付两个巫师，”哈里斯有些疲惫地挥了挥手，胸口的疼痛感还在提醒着他刚刚可能错过了和梅林打招呼的机会。他可太讨厌没什么装备、也没有什么后勤人员的任务了。  
里德尔瞄了一眼哈里斯已经好好穿上外套的上半身，已经毁坏掉的防咒背心早就被遗弃，现在这副身体看上去脆弱到一道咒语就可以解决。  
不过里德尔也明白，那也只是看上去而已。

“谁！”  
在哈里斯锲而不舍地按了三下门铃之后，门里才传来警惕的问话声。  
哈里斯清了清嗓音，靠近门缝回答道，“一位先生要我过来传一句话。”  
门内的人似乎犹豫了一下，但没过多久就响起了脚步声。  
几乎是在2140的房门一打开的时候，哈里斯就猛地侧身，一手肘打向来开门的人的下巴，来人被他打倒在地，魔杖刚刚掏出来就被哈里斯一脚踢到了角落。哈里斯匆匆瞄过了还站着似乎刚刚反应过来的剩下两个人一眼，在迅速判断完屋内形势之后，哈里斯一脚踩在那人胸口借力，顺势扑向离自己最近的那个人，一手狠狠地制住最近的那个人拿着魔杖的手，反手扭向一边，还不忘朝站得最远、也是最后一个人开了一枪。  
那人似乎吓了一跳，出乎哈里斯意料的是，这人虽然拿着魔杖，但是看上去一点做出任何防御性动作的准备都没有。而子弹也并没有击中他，而是差毫厘之分地擦过脸颊，打碎了他身后的玻璃。  
哈里斯准备扣下扳机的手指顿了一下。  
那个人便趁此时机，回身破窗而出。  
哈里斯眼睁睁地看着那个人逃走，他没有立马追击的打算，而是重新把枪口对准了刚才被他打中下巴，现在似乎还蠢蠢欲动想要拿回魔杖的人。  
“别乱动。”  
他另一只手加大了力道，膝盖也狠狠地压向了柔软的肚皮，被他扭着手臂、肚子还受了一击的那个巫师发出了痛苦的呻吟。  
“刚才逃走的人是巴泽尔·杜兰德吗？”  
“不是……是！是！就是他！求求你轻点……”  
哈里斯稍稍放松了力道，让那个巫师有了一点喘息的余地。  
“乔安娜，那个被你们绑走的女孩在哪里？”  
他身下的那名巫师睁开眼，痛苦而疑惑地看着他：“那个女孩……今天就被救走了啊。”

里德尔并没有如他向哈里斯所承诺的那样，布置完反幻影移形咒就马上上去帮他搭档的忙；相反，他十分悠闲地站在酒店的楼下，双手插在裤兜里慢慢摩挲着自己的紫衫木魔杖，享受着它的触感。  
一切基本上都按计划中进行，偶尔几个小意外无伤大雅，最后一件他所要做的就是确保巴泽尔·杜兰德，这条知道了太多还不听话的狗的死亡。  
原本他打算让哈里斯·霍洛韦失手杀了巴泽尔·杜兰德，自己则不沾一滴血；可是他刚才改变了主意，只要让杜兰德就范，他就有一万种方法神不知鬼不觉地杀死这个人。  
他也不是很害怕这样可能会提前暴露自己，毕竟过了今天，汤姆·里德尔也会正式地消失在所有人的视线中，再次归来的他将彻底摈弃这个令人厌恶的名字。  
原先加入这个效率低下、工作可笑的组织的目的早就达到了，要不是觉得哈里斯·霍洛韦让他觉得眼熟得不安，以至于决定留下来好好研究一下这个战斗力可观的麻瓜，他早在三年前便抽身离去了。  
而这个晚上，也证实了他关于他搭档的最后猜想。  
就在里德尔已经有些走神的时候，玻璃破碎的声音突然吸引了他的注意力。他警惕地抬头一看，发现巴泽尔·杜兰德竟然破窗而逃，玻璃碎片和他一起正疯狂朝地面坠落。  
里德尔眯起眼睛，迅速挥动魔杖，马上要面临脸着地的杜兰德疯狂下落的速度骤减，仿佛有一只无形的大手稳稳地托住了他。  
劫后余生的杜兰德看上去并没有因此而松了口气，他惊恐地看向刚才救了他一命的人，不顾同样掉落在地的玻璃话划伤了他的手，害怕地用手撑着往后退。  
“主……主人……”  
“看来我们的精英特派员没有制住你呢，杜兰德。”里德尔这时已经抽出了魔杖，正在手里漫不经心地把玩着，“本来我可以看你摔死的，毕竟死亡就是你今天的结局，不过好像让你知道自己为什么死好像更有趣。”  
杜兰德似乎已经恐惧得说不出话来了。  
“瞒着我和肮脏的、觊觎巫师力量的麻瓜做交易，偷偷在我眼皮底下进行巫师拐卖，最后还引火烧身，”里德尔姿态放松地蹲下，以便平视杜兰德，语气却是与此不符的阴冷：“你不会真以为这一切都能瞒过伟大的伏地魔王吗？要是因为你一个人暴露了食死徒的存在……”他语调轻柔，仿佛在安慰一个受了惊吓的小孩子，可是魔杖却狠狠戳进了杜兰德印有黑魔印记的手臂处，杜兰德发出了痛苦的嚎叫，而里德尔着迷似的看着他痛苦而扭曲的脸，“你看，人们痛苦的时候神情总是那么相似而丑陋，你也不例外，你那么爱钱，还通过我搭上了英国巫师界，但是做生意总是有来有往，现在还不打算付出点代价可说不过去。”  
他说完，有点可惜地站起身，将魔杖指着杜兰德的胸口，“我本来还想跟你玩更久的，但是我们的英雄特派员应该很快就下来了，所以……”  
“不劳你惦记，里德尔，我已经下来了。现在，扔掉魔杖，转过来。”  
里德尔强行咽下已经到喉咙的属于致命魔咒的音节，他面无表情还带着些愤怒地一手劈在了杜兰德脖颈的劲动脉上，可怜的杜兰德就这样饱受惊吓地昏过去。里德尔挂上一副事不关己的笑容，将双手举过头顶，却如哈里斯所要求的的那样没有扔掉魔杖地转过身。  
他的搭档正举着枪，站在他身前半米的地方。  
哈里斯将他的举动尽收眼底，嘲讽地勾起了嘴角，“不错啊，没想到你竟然会懂得这一套，我还以为里德尔先生对我们麻瓜的一切都嗤之以鼻呢。”  
“谁叫我有一个好搭档呢，看多了再研究研究，这并不难；话说回来，你说‘我们麻瓜’是不是有点不合适呢，哈利·波特？”里德尔的笑容稍微淡了一点，在看到哈里斯……不是哈利波特将枪口慢慢调整对准自己胸口的时候，正让他不可控制地想起了十一年前的戈德里克山谷，索命咒差一点击中他那一刻的恐惧，那个晚上和今晚奇妙地重合在一起，那个孩子用卸去了伪装的绿色眼睛毫无畏惧地盯着他，让他觉得仿佛他最害怕的死亡就在他身边触手可及一般。  
“你最好把你的枪口挪开。”  
哈利慢慢摇了摇头，“你觉得这次我像十一年前那样会失手吗？”  
里德尔听出了哈利的未尽之言，本来就是装饰的笑容彻底在脸上消失了。他平举魔杖指着哈利，无视哈利因防御骤然紧绷的身体，轻轻地说，“你看，麻瓜驱逐咒早就无效了，而我还不想这么快就因为骚动暴露自己，不如我们现在做个交易如何？你可以带走杜兰德，但是你得放我走。”  
哈利静静地看着自己的搭档，奔波一夜的疲惫让他连心酸愤怒的力气都没有了，“里德尔，告诉我，乔安娜现在是不是安全的。”  
“真是个合格的特派员呢，现在还在担心着别人的安全吗？”里德尔嗤笑道，“你放心，其实她今天下午就被管理处的人救走了，只是没人通知她那愚蠢的父亲而已。不过幸好如此，要不然你怎么会一直相信我，跟着我满伦敦到处跑呢？”  
其实今晚，哈利就发现了里德尔和这个任务处处透着不对劲的样子。他不是没有出过紧急任务，可是里德尔从来没有这样频繁地、有意无意地阻止他联系他人的样子足以让他生起疑心，更何况一个晚上了，他一直被里德尔的线索牵着跑，而后者所掌握的信息，哈利即使不情愿也得承认以对方的实力说不定不带上他任务还能更快完成。  
朝杜兰德开枪的时候他突然想赌一把。毕竟主动权这个东西，就不该一直呆在一个人的手里。  
而此时，哈利不想对他的嘲笑进行任何反驳和质问，在听到乔安娜安全的消息后，即使知道最后还是要再向伦敦分部确认一次，可他还是不可避免地松了一口气，“那我们现在，可以专注地解决我们自己的事情了。”  
“我们？”里德尔挑眉，“我可不觉得我和你的关系足以够得上‘我们’这个称呼。”

够不上么？  
一次又一次的冷嘲热讽，一次又一次地互相为对方善后，他嘲笑他的随性大条，他憎恶他的装模作样。可是黑森林里受惊的狼人，误入北海的英国人鱼，少女峰上神秘的暴风雪，叹息桥边的日落，举报自己爱人是被巫师界通缉的阿兹卡班在逃犯人的麻瓜女孩，被暗杀的反巫师游行示威领袖，找借口不想写的报告，加班过度睡着后盖上的毛绒毯子，总是瞬间愈合的伤口，还有口不对心的嘲讽和忍无可忍的爆发，这所有的回忆都是真的。  
五年，不长不短，刺激倒是挺刺激的，但是不浪漫更谈不上温馨。缺少人手的总部和分布总是把他们指挥得团团转，不是在去抓犯人就是在调查案件的路上，明明一年三百六十五天中三百天都会碰面，明明一天超过十小时都会呆在一起，可他们基本上没有一起休过年假，连在酒吧里对着对方难得放松下来的英俊脸庞喝上一杯苏格兰威士忌的时间都显得弥足珍贵。  
在不知道他们之间充满罪恶的血腥起点之前，哈利是真的有把这个男人当成可以托付后背的同伴的，甚至有的时候他还会想……

离他们不远的街道上人群似乎正在沸腾，还伴随着隐隐约约的电子音乐。远处的几道白色的光芒倏然在天空中炸成一朵一朵的烟花，五颜六色的光映红了半边天空，震耳欲聋的声音仿佛要把人掀翻。  
泰晤士河畔此时烟火绚烂，无数的朋友在拥抱，无数的情侣在拥吻。  
远方的大本钟敲响了新年的第一声钟响。  
咚——

就在这时，过于嘈杂的声音让里德尔不适地皱起眉头，而一直注意着他的哈利却在此时他不注意的时候向前跨了一大步，一只手握拳狠狠打向对方的肚子，就在里德尔吃痛弯腰的时候，另一只手勾上了他的脖颈，趁机将自己的唇印上对方的。  
最后也不忘咬一口。

咚——

新的一年终于要到了。

“……然后里德尔就像一个被小混混性骚扰的人一样朝你脸上打了一拳然后逃走了？走之前还没忘记带走杜兰德？？”赫敏·格兰杰，现任欧洲临时魔法管理联络处的刑事司助理，坐在自己的办公室里有点崩溃地对自己的好友发问。  
“对，技术上来说就是这样的。”哈利点点头，开口的动作让他不小心牵动了嘴角的伤口。他可真没想到里德尔这个看上去没多少肌肉的男人真动起手会这么痛。  
赫敏目瞪口呆，她决定为眼前这个看上去满不在乎的男人划一下重点，“你亲了他，在你知道他是你敌人的情况下！你在发什么疯！”  
哈利撇撇嘴，觉得这似乎没什么大不了的，“发泄不满吧，你是没看到他那时候的表情，够我嘲笑一辈子了。”  
“……没有人以这种方式报复仇人的。”  
“我知道，”哈利放松了身体，对着天花板叹了口气，“先不说他是谁，像这样的长相英俊、看上去风度翩翩的男人，换你你不想啃一口吗？”  
“我不想。”赫敏斩钉截铁。但是她还是忍不住好奇，“说真的，哈利，你真的不是因为喜欢他吗？”  
哈利厌恶地皱起眉头，这次轮到他斩钉截铁，“绝对没有！”  
赫敏不说话，继续盯着他。  
“……是有一点在意。”  
赫敏脸上已经不知道该摆什么表情了，她还是觉得太幻灭了，“可是邓布利多教授告诉我，你之前明明……”明明已经确认过他的身份了。  
“对，”哈利看上去似乎有点自暴自弃，“可是在那次他被狼人伤到，我不小心看到他胸口的伤疤之前，我只知道我的搭档是个虽然内里恶劣，但是长相英俊的家伙。”  
那时的他还不知道一天快24小时都呆在一起的搭档是戈德里克山谷惨案的参与者，也不知道他是哈利波特找了许久的仇敌。  
办公室里一时陷入沉默。  
“十分钟后我还要见一下塞西莉亚·杜兰德，你之后记得把报告交给我。”赫敏打破沉默，下了逐客令。哈利听到了熟悉的名字，反而不想这么快走了。  
“说起来，乔安娜被拐走是不是因为她。”  
“对，”赫敏爽快地点点头，“不过乔安娜被救也是因为她，她比乔安娜的父亲要快了一步。在学校里她一直以为乔安娜是一个孤儿，因为她从来没有提起过她的父亲，是今年十二月塞西莉亚才知道乔安娜在麻瓜界还有亲人的。塞西莉亚·杜兰德被她的父亲威胁，让她把她的朋友带到了那个酒馆，不过塞西莉亚之后就后悔了，但是她阻止不了她的父亲，所以决定立马向我们报案。也幸好如此，乔安娜没有受伤，他们还没来得及对乔安娜做什么，我们的人就来了。”  
“你们没有通知乔安娜的父亲。”  
“是的，”赫敏叹了口气，“我们的人手不够，又是新年前夕，放假的放假，早退的早退，我们总不能强制员工加班，再这样下去爆发罢工的可能性就大大增加了，而魔法部和我们的配合度简直是一团糟，再加上人毕竟已经救回来了，我们实在没有精力在意这些事情了……不过你放心，我们现在已经通知了内森·贝克，他应该已经在路上了，我们也给乔安娜安排了心里治疗师。”  
赫敏说着又叹了口气，“不过乔安娜看上去不想原谅塞西莉亚的背叛，塞西莉亚对此很伤心，但是她应该对此早有准备，她跟我说‘每个人都要为自己做的事情付出代价，这是早晚的事情。’所以她不后悔自己做了正确的事，虽然很伤心，但也是没法的事情。”  
“是个好孩子。”哈利沉默了一会儿，慢慢说。  
“是呢，对了，哈利，鉴于里德尔的离职……”  
“等等！什么离职？”  
赫敏看上去有点惊讶，但她迅速想清了其中门道，“你根本不知道这个消息，难怪……”她决定一口气说下去，“他在你休假的第一天就递交了辞呈，正式离职的日期是30号。鉴于此，欧洲总部本来打算给你派个新搭档，但是正如你所说，你的身份已经暴露了，而我们的巫师人手比之麻瓜工作人员严重不足，这几年根本没有魔法学校的毕业生愿意到我们这里就职，所以总部决定让你恢复巫师身份，未来和一个麻瓜搭档。”  
她说着，似乎还颇有点遗憾，“在你身份暴露前，本来给你指派的搭档是罗恩，我还想着这样的话我们三个人周末还可以出来聚一下。”  
哈利耸了耸肩，“我对这个决定没有意见，只是……”他看了看自己空无一物的手掌心，有点自嘲地笑了笑，“看来是时候去奥利凡德选一根适合的魔杖了，不知道分部报不报销我买魔杖的费用。”  
“哈利……我本来想等一会下班了再给你的，”赫敏犹犹豫豫的语气让哈利好奇地看着她，“这是里德尔给你留下的所谓‘新年礼物’，我用魔杖和X光都检测过了，里面没有诅咒和炸弹，而且我发现它似乎是……呃，”她从抽屉拿出了一个包装精美的长方形盒子，“你不如自己看吧。”  
撕开礼物的包装纸之后，在看清里面其实是他曾经熟悉的魔杖盒子之后，哈利的心不受控制地跳起来。  
他轻轻地打开了盒子——  
那是一根完好的冬青木魔杖，是原本属于他的魔杖。他的手不受控制般轻轻落在魔杖表面，冬青木魔杖悄悄地回应了它许久未见的主人，熟悉的魔法波动透过接触的地方传来。  
哈利忍着复杂激动的心情将魔杖小心翼翼地从盒子里拿出来的时候，他发现底下还压着一张纸条，没有任何落款，只有一行字。

期待与你的下次见面。

里德尔……哈利默默地将那张纸条捏在手心，连同某个在心里一起浮现的名字。他慢慢地将魔杖收回盒子里，带着点苦涩地笑了，“……我可能还需要一点时间来适应这根魔杖，我太久没有用过它了。”他轻轻地抚摸过魔杖的纹路，如同对待一位好久不见的情人一样温柔慎重，却比之更甚。  
赫敏看着好友的举动，好友许久未见的模样勾起以前的日子让她觉得鼻子发酸，但是一想到送礼的人是谁，她心里所有的情绪就迅速沉淀下来，“哈利，我们怀疑里德尔的目标其实一直是在瑞士总部的老魔杖。”  
“老魔杖？”哈利皱起眉头。“邓布利多教授知道这件事么？”  
“我已经通知教授了，”赫敏担忧地看着哈利，“知道邓布利多教授将老魔杖当做机构成立礼物送给我们的人并不多，哈利，你是其中一个，在你正式回到岗位前，可能还会有一堆的听证会和调查等着你，不过你别担心，委员会那群人有自知之明，不会在这个节骨眼上太过于为难你。”  
“我明白，”哈利收拾好所有的情绪站了起来，准备离开“所以无论如何，战争算是开始了，对吧？”  
“我想恐怕是的。”  
哈利点点头，推开了办公室的门走了出去，一直紧握的手心里出了汗，将那张他刚从盒子里拿出的纸条微微浸湿。

既然你如此期待与我战场相见。  
他在心里默默回答道。  
那便如你所愿，汤姆·里德尔。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇本身是作为参加老福特上的19年时12.31老伏生贺活动的产出。但由于某些原因，这篇文被屏蔽了。思来想去，觉得为了以防万一还是需要存档备份一下。日后会陆陆续续搬文过来（如果还有写XD
> 
> \---之前写的---  
> 一些闲话：结束啦啦啦啦啦！很感谢看到这里的各位，毕竟这是一篇长到要死、糖得细抠还因为作者没经验所以疯狂爆字数的无聊剧情文，大家如果看到这里应该都蛮不容易的叭。  
> 我个人而言的话，是觉得一辈子纠缠不清的对手这一点是最大萌点。  
> 接下来是一些小说明：  
> 凤凰吞索命咒是原著情节。  
> 文中提到的伦敦街道是我在某地图上找的，上面有木有酒店不重要啦。  
> 这篇现实基础是大腐国尚未脱离欧洲的怀抱。  
> 索命咒有私设，它在这篇文中被设定为可被抵挡并且可被削弱的，麻瓜可以用特殊处理过的防咒背心或者子弹来削弱它；而且需要击中胸口才奏效，不过具体效果还是很大程度上取决于施咒者，老伏还是目前为止最成功的索命咒施咒者（不是  
> 哈利的假名哈里斯·霍洛韦，英语是Harris Holloway，名字很好理解，姓的话是从“住在山谷的人”这层含义来的（如果我没记错它应该有这层意思嘤）：哈利想要时时刻刻提醒自己戈德里克山谷发生的事情。  
> 老伏掰了人家哈利的魔杖，最后还是他修好了还给哈利，是因为老伏还是承认了哈利作为他对手的潜力，并且出于私心希望哈利下一次对上他的时候是以巫师的身份。  
> 伏地魔王和他的食死徒目前为止还是地下组织，不过马上就要搞事情了。
> 
> 就这样，祝老伏生日快乐，搞事成功。


End file.
